


My Baby Girl

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Mentions teen pregnancy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Sixteen year old Amelia Han is pregnant, her parents are not impressed.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 11
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	My Baby Girl

When she says those words to him, he feels as though the whole world has come crashing down around him. She’s sixteen years old, she’s his baby girl, she’s meant to wait. He hates it, because he doesn’t want to be like his father in anyway at all but he had dreams for her. Dreams that involved her going to college, meeting someone she loves, and having everything she deserves and so much more.

She’s still in high school, she’s still a child, he can’t imagine his baby girl bringing another baby into the world.

The thoughts are whirring, his hands shaking before he grips onto her hand a little tighter and gulps back the lump in his throat. Suddenly, he’s glad Maddie is out of town, with their son on a school trip. Somehow, he’s the calm one when it comes to any of their children, but it takes everything within him to stay calm right then, knowing she’s going to get enough shouting and crying when Maddie does come home.

He’s going to have to tell her.

Chimney quickly shakes that thought off and instead, looks at his daughter, “Thank you for telling me.” He manages to get out, unable to force any sort of smile onto his face but instead, he moves his other hand to her forehead and brushes her fringe back so he can press a kiss to her forehead. He wants her to know that he still loves her, that she’s still his little girl no matter what. He has a thousand questions, none of which he’s sure he wants to know the answer to – most of all, he wants to know who, when, why.

He knows how, he most definitely does not want to know _how._ He feels sick at the very thought but he has to push that back and make sure he’s present for the terrified teenager laying in the hospital bed, looking up at her dad as though somehow, he holds all the answers. “Just… it’s going to be okay?” He doesn’t sound certain, and not at all helpful to the girl who’s already cried harder than he’s ever seen her cry before. Even harder than when she realised her favourite singer was married with kids when she was thirteen.

“T-that’s not… v-very reassuring…” She gasps out, between sobs, and she reminds him so much of her mother in that moment, he pauses.

“No, I guess it’s not.” She looks devastated, as though he was meant to have all the answers but really, he’s struggling to stay standing right then. He hopes she can appreciate that he’s not gone into full meltdown. Instead, he imagines his wife, hunting down the boy who dare get their baby girl pregnant and hopefully, murdering him.

“I-it’s Joe’s…” The voice is small, embarrassed, and she shifts on the bed, not daring to make eye contact with her dad.

“Joe? Hen and Karen’s Joe? Seventeen year old Joe? Foster kid Joe?” He must be in shock, he thinks, because that’s the most he’s said anyone else’s name in such a short period of time in his entire life. He thinks about the slightly messed up, but otherwise harmless teenager that’s been living with Hen and Karen for over a year and he wonders how long it’s been going on. He doesn’t want to be that parent who goes straight to the police to report a lad who’s already had a tough life – but he does consider it, momentarily.

“Sounds about right.”

“Oh god, your mom is going to kill him. Aunt Hen is going to kill him.”

“It takes tw—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Amelia Joy Han.”

* * *

Amelia has never really felt any form of tension between her and her dad. She’s had several clashes with her mom because they’re both so similar and equally as stubborn. Her dad has always been the calmer one of the two, the one who lets arguments pass by without so much as a second thought. 

Her mother hasn’t spoken to her in days, which she kind of sees as a win because she knows, it’s just the older Han trying to calm herself down before she says something she regrets. Her dad talks to her, but it’s not the same as it used to be, just a small smile here and there, a gentle kiss to her head, a small sigh when she walks into a room. 

She hates that she feels as though she’s broken her parents hearts. Even when they both assure her that, whatever she decides, they’ll stand by her. Even her mom, in all her angry ranting, promised Amelia that it’s her body, her life, she’d love her and she’d also love her grandchild if that was what her daughter wanted. 

The teenager can feel her dads eyes on her when she sways ever so slightly, her hands moving to grip onto the door before she bites down on her lip. “Are you okay?” 

It’s the concern in his voice that forces the tears to fall, nodding her head before she takes a deep breath. “Just felt a bit dizzy for a second…” 

Her dad is by her side within seconds, leading her to the nearest chair, going into full Paramedic mode - checking her pulse, and then her temperature before he kneels down in front of her. “I’ll get you some water, okay? How do you feel now?” 

“I feel fine, daddy - think I just moved a little too quick. Trying to avoid mom.” She tries to make a joke, and it makes him smile just a little, just enough to give her hope that the tension isn’t as bad as she thought it was, or at least, it was easing ever so slightly. “I haven’t made a decision yet, before you ask.” 

“I wasn’t going to but you have to make a decision soon or it’ll be made for you.” He’s only telling the truth but it doesn’t stop it from hurting, looking down at her lap, biting down on her bottom lip as she sniffs. She knows she has to make this massive decision, the biggest one she’ll ever make within such a short period of time and as much as she appreciates her parents telling her they’ll support her either way, she wishes they would just make it for her. 

“I don’t know what I want. I wanted to be like you - I wanted to be a paramedic and I know I can probably have it all and whatever but I don’t know if I want it all. I don’t even love Joe, we just… it just happened and we’re friends but nothing more. So I’d be alone,” 

“You’d have us.” 

“I know, I know, daddy, I know that but it’s not the same. You know that. You’d be there, you and mom would be amazing but–this wasn’t the plan. I messed up, I’ve tried so hard not to ever mess up and this is what I do and I don’t know how to properly fix it because fixing it means–” She’s sobbing, and his arms so easily move to wrap around her, pulling her as close as he possibly can when her arms wrap around his waist. 

“You are an amazing young w-woman…” He stumbles over that word, because he still feels like she’s his baby, even if she’s not, “And whatever you choose will be the right choice for you. Not for me, not for your mom, not for anyone else other than you. So, if you want to talk about it, then we should. And if you need me to give your mom a good talking to, I will do that too.” 

“I-I’d like that, s-she won’t e-even look at me…” Her bottom lip trembles, in the same way her mothers does and she tilts her head up to look at the greying man. 

“I’ll talk to her.” 

“Love you, daddy.” 

He smiles, giving her a tight squeeze, “Love you to the moon and back, ‘Melia.”


End file.
